Teasing
by oxHeatherRizxo
Summary: Nick can't handle Jess' games. Current rating is T, may change to M if story continues.
1. Chapter 1

So this was life now.

Nick and Jess would come tumbling into the loft, quickly and ferociously, devouring each other. Schmidt didn't even live there and he still had to witness a lot of Nick and Jess' 'physical' relationship. Winston would make sure he was out of the loft at, almost, all times. Whether that meant drunkly attempting to hit on women in bars or taking his cat for long walks. Coach would sometimes join Schmidt and Winston at Clyde's, but a lot of the time it resulted in him doing something stupid, so he started to take up teaching gym classes at the local xsport.

Tonight, Nick and Jess had decided to go to the movies. Their not sure what it was called or what it was even about, they were making out the whole time. Something with Leonardo DiCaprio in it? It was highly inappropriate, which made Jess strangely revved up like never before. They were about 5 minutes into the movie when the main character was getting a blow job while driving a car.

Jess leaned over to Nick, "I can't wait to do that to you, on our ride home."

Nick turned to face her, and cocked an eyebrow, "Jess, it's hard enough for me to control myself around you already without your dirty comments."

"Sexy comments," Jess challenged him and continued.  
"Hot comments, wet comments-"

"Okay, Jess!" He yelled back and earned some dirty looks from other movie goers. He than lowered his voice, "Jess, you can't do this to me right now." He sounded and looked so serious.

"Okay, your right. I'm sorry." She apologized and took his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on his palm, and leaving a trail of kisses up until she got to the tip of his index finger, taking it between her lips and sucking.

"Jess!" What was she trying to do to him he thought.

"What? Your fingers are so salty from the popcorn." She lowered her mouth onto his finger once more all the way down and slowly sucked back up.

Nick just stared and payed attention to her very talented mouth and tongue. "That's it!" Nick said angrily and rose up to his feet, abruptly passing Jess to make his way out of the movie theater.

"Wait, Nick..." Jess quickly followed.

Nick went straight to the bathroom and Jess followed not caring that it was only for men, no one was in there anyways.

Jess found Nick washing his face quickly with cold water. "Nick, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Upset! I'm completely humiliated! It's ridiculous I can't control myself more than a 15 year old could!" Nick was screaming at Jess and than went to cover his face with his hands, rubbing his forehead and pinching his nose.

Jess found this ridiculously cute, "Aww, Nick you don't have to be embarrassed."

Nick just pointed down to his hugely, growing erection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Borderline M Content**

Jess just smirked, as she stared and then quickly looked up into his eyes. Seeing the desire flaming through them, she took one long stride towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck, pushing it so his head would move closer and smash against her lips. Tongues were met, body's were pressed and Jess' other arm was slipping into Nicholas Miller's boxers.

Nick also didn't miss a beat. When he saw her take that first step, his feet moved before his head told him to. His right arm dove into her hair and his left gripped at her wrist.

They stayed like that for a second, just in each other's arms. They were still madly kissing taking and giving everything in that one kiss. And then the next minute, the kiss grew messier, hotter, wetter. Clothes were strewn across the whole room.

When Jess was fully unclothed, Nick lifted her onto the the tiny spot between each sink. He was just meeting her entrance when Jess pushed him back by the shoulders. "Jess, what the-".

"-Condom!" Jess pointed to his pants.

"Oh, right." He mumbled. "Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah?!" She looked at him expectingly, why was he taking so long, does he not see her. Jess felt as if she was going to go crazy if he wasn't inside her in the next minute!

"I don't have one." He gave her an apologizing look, he was completely aware of the fact that she was going crazy, that a condom was holding them back because he felt the same way.

"Okay...um...let me check my purse, didn't we put like a bunch in there because of...ya know." Jess was blushing, she was already flushed from how rough they always are when neither can wait, but now she grew even a shade darker remembering the first time they tried to have sex in a public place.

Nick searched the floor, when he found it he handed it to Jess.

She grabbed from him and opened the front pocket, where they'd normally be. Nothing. "No, no, no!" Jess screamed to herself, jumping off the counter she started to dump the contents of her purse there. "No, no, no!" She mumbled to herself again. And threw her fists on the counter. She than took one last glance into tHe bag.

"Wait, is that? Oh my god, it is! Yes!" Jess pulled at the condom, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Crap!"

"What? You found it that's good!" Nick couldn't understand why she would be so annoyed that she was holding the one thing they needed to have sex.

Reading his confused expression, she tossed it to him. "It's freakin' broken." Jess hissed.

"Ughh." Nick let out an annoyed grunt.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to get home." Jess sighed.

"What? No, we can't! Come on, Jess!"

"What do you want me to do?" Jess flung her arms in the air completely exposing her breasts, her arms were crossed over her chest before and now they were 2 feet above her head. "Nick it'll take forever for us to," she looked around as if someone was there and lowered her voice, "go down on each other." She said in a whisper.

"Well, we could-"

"Without a condom! Are you freakin' crazy?"

"Jess your on birth control so,-"

"Birth control doesn't prevent STD's and-"

"You think I have a sexually transmitted disease?"

"No, of course not. I'm just being precautionary." And with that Jess went in search of her clothing, all over the movie theater bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**M Content**

They got dressed, went into the car and entered the loft attacking each other. Nick even bended down to grab behind each knee and lift her off the ground. She let out an adorable squeal that Nick loved to hear when her legs tightly hitched around his waist.

"Really guys!" Coach yelled with a high pitch in his voice.

"Come on! You haven't even been out of the loft an hour, man !" Winston added, clearly annoyed as let out a pissed off sigh.

Nick and Jess were used to all the chaotic yelling and knew Schmidt would soon hear all of it and burst into the apartment joining the pleas of them to stop.

Nick just focused on getting Jess to his bed and he accomplished it so, very quickly.

* * *

"Mmm..." Jess mumbled and moaned as they were once again undressed, this time in a bed, with Nick wearing a condom and towering over his beautiful girlfriend.

"You like that, Jess?" Nick mumbled against her nipple, the vibration of his voice driving her even more crazy if possible.

"No...I mean yes, but...no. I, um...I'm not gonna last very long, Nick." Jess had such a hard time finding her words during foreplay.

"Jess, I want you to come," He then trailed hot, moist, and breathily kisses up her neck all over her face until he got to her ear and whispered, "over and over and over again." And with that he nibbled at her ear and went back down the rest of her frame, this time he didn't stop at her breasts. "Happy Birthday, my love." He whispered before completely devouring her center, sucking on her clit and diving his fingers into her.

Jess basically screamed, she grabbed his head by his hair pulling his face up to meet her to give him a short and sweet kiss. Nick removed his fingers from her so he could move them into her wild her, there was so much for him to grab at and absolutely became obsessed with touching her, he loved it, and he adored her.

In only one instant of Nick's thinking, his thoughts became interrupted by Jess, reaching down and guiding him to her folds, they stared at into each others eyes, he would occasionally kiss her nose as he thrusted and she rocked.

They both reached their climax in the same second, "We should go to the movies more often." Jess said, as Nick rolled off her.

"I'm not sure I could handle all your teasing." Nick laughed but was also very truthful in his statement.

"Well clearly, I can barely handle yours either. You have magical fingers Mr. Miller." She sighed wearing a very tired, yet satisfied grin on her face.

Planting a kiss on his nose and smiling, she then rested her head on his chest and started playing with his chest hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they both drifted off into blissful dreams and fantasies of each other.


End file.
